Midnight
by Spinning-In-Infinity
Summary: Remus finds himself swept away from secret rendezvous and hidden seduction into the dark mysteries of Midnight - a Muggle gay club that Sirius is very much at home in - and a night in which passion is promised. Rated M for language and steamy sex


**Midnight**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first non-crap Remus and Sirius fanfic – the godfathers of HP slash-fiction and my OTP. Thanks to everyone who's given me such great reviews for my other fics! Dedicated to Ari-chan (Arisuali) for being my best bud and loving "Siri and Remmie" (lol fail) along with me._

_**Song used is What's The Problem by my good (and extremely stylish :D) mate Tomás Lee. PLEASE check out the actual song – it's amazing! **__**.com/watch?v=ztw1JnC3DhE**_

_I don't own any of the HP characters. If I did, I'd do terrible, terrible things to them XP._

_P.S. For the sake of the fic, please ignore the fact that James and Lily got married in the 80's and Tomás's song has only just been written XP. _

"A toast!" Sirius raised his (almost empty after three refills) goblet above his head and grinned widely at his best friend and his new wife. James hadn't stopped beaming since the morning, and Lily really was the most radiant of brides – her long auburn hair falling in soft curls down her back against the pure white silk of her dress. "To James and Lily!"

"To James and Lily!" The rest of the room chorused and they all drank, some of the more drunken wedding guests hiccupping as they did so. Remus smiled as he lowered his own goblet again, looking down the long table at his best friends. James looked so ludicrously happy it was almost laughable, and Lily was simply beautiful. Remus's gaze drifted to Sirius, his previously pristine white shirt now untucked and rumpled, his tie hanging loose around his neck, his dark hair tumbling down around his collar. Sirius never was one for formal dress – one way or another he ended up in his usual messy attire. He really was the only person Remus knew who could take a suit and turn it into casual wear. It was one of the many things he admired and adored about his lover.

Sirius seemed to sense Remus's attention, for his dark blue eyes snapped up and caught Remus's with a mischievous smirk. As the general hubbub and conversation returned to the rest of the reception guests, Remus quietly got to his feet and walked slowly in the direction of the men's bathroom. He gave Sirius a coy glance over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him and leaning against the sinks to await his imminent arrival. Sure enough, the loud crash of the door announced Sirius's entrance into the room. Pulling out his wand, he uttered a hasty _Alohamora_ on the door before marching across the room to place his hands on Remus's face without a word.

The kiss was deep and passionate – the kind Remus craved from his dark-haired lover – and full of that wolf-like hunger that was so characteristic of Sirius. In some ways, Sirius was more of a wolf than Remus was himself.

"Why d'you do it, Moony?" Sirius murmured, his lips now working at the soft skin of Remus's neck.

"Do what?" Remus asked, one hand supporting himself on the sink counter and the other laced through Sirius's silky hair.

"Look at me like that," Sirius explained, giving the smaller young man's neck a small bite (which Remus knew would leave a mark but didn't much care at that point) and glazing over it with his warm tongue. "All puppy-dog eyes."

"I was under the impression _you_ were the dog, _Padfoot_," Remus said, emphasising Sirius's nickname. "You're certainly treating my neck like a rawhide bone."

Sirius chuckled and gave the (now distinctly reddened) skin another brief nip before kissing his lover again. Remus was so cute when he tried to act all cool and uppity. He tried to slip his hand under Remus's shirt, but it was firmly tucked into his smart suit trousers.

"You're too _tidy_, Moony," he said, like – in his view – this was a significant character flaw.

"I'm surprised you know the meaning of the word," Remus said, glancing pointedly at Sirius's rolled-up sleeves and haphazardly-fastened shirt buttons. "This is supposed to be a wedding."

"So?" Sirius wound his long arms around Remus's waist, linking his fingers together at the back. "Everyone's too loved-up to notice."

"Except Wormtail," Remus noted.

"Yeah, well," Sirius snorted. "He's too busy making out with the chocolate gateau to feel left out."

From outside the door, the sound of slow music started playing, followed by the scraping of chairs and footsteps as people moved onto the dancefloor. Sirius glanced over his shoulder at the magically locked door. He looked down at Remus and a grin crept slowly across his handsome face. Remus felt his cheeks redden. Sirius took hold of his hand and, lifting the spell on the door – revealing a rather agitated-looking relative of James's standing outside – led him out to the dancefloor, which was already crowded with slowly revolving couples.

"Sirius. . ." Remus muttered, looking around nervously, his fingers hovering over the strong hands secured at his waist. "They're staring. . ."

"Let them," Sirius said, sharply tugging Remus close so he gasped. "I think it's about time we let them know, don't you?"

But Remus still felt nervous as Sirius wound his arms tighter around his waist. He rested his hands gingerly against Sirius's shoulders, his gaze fixed on a point just beyond Sirius's left ear. His limbs moved stiffly, not used to this level of tenderness outside their little stolen moments in corners of rooms and behind locked doors.

"Moony," Sirius whispered, guiding Remus's arms up around his neck. "Ease up. This is slow-dancing, not the robot."

Remus laughed anxiously but allowed his tense muscles to loosen slightly, clasping his hands together at the back of the taller man's neck. Over Sirius's shoulder, he caught sight of James and Lily, who gave him happy, encouraging looks.

"Anyway," he said, turning his gaze to his lover's navy-blue eyes. "I thought you hated slow-dancing."

"Mmm, it's not so bad," Sirius smirked. "Not really my kinda music, though."

"You'd rather slow-dance to rock or heavy metal?"

"Hell yeah," Sirius laughed and grabbed Remus's hand. "Tell you what, how about we get out of here and I show you how?"

"Sirius," Remus said seriously. "This is James's wedding. We can't just _leave_."

"Yeah, you can," James's amused voice said at Remus's shoulder. "Go have fun."

"Cheers, Prongs," Sirius said excitedly. "Congrats, and all that."

"Yeah yeah," James gave Remus a little push. "Get outta here, lovebirds."

Sirius didn't need further persuasion. His fingers closed firmly around Remus's wrist, he dragged him through the throng of dancing couples to the reception hall double doors. Even though night had fallen, the air was still warm, a pleasant summer breeze ruffling Remus's tawny hair.

"C'mon," Sirius urged him, tugging him in the direction of his gleaming black motorbike. Remus's pulse quickened slightly – being on that roaring contraption always made him nervous, especially when Sirius made it fly high up. "Come on, Moony," Sirius laughed at Remus's anxious expression. "You haven't fallen off yet, have you?"

So Remus allowed himself to be led over to the motorbike and took the helmet that Sirius thrust into his hands. Sirius himself never wore one – he claimed it made him claustrophobic but Remus knew it was really because he didn't want his hair messed up – but he always insisted his "more delicate" lover did. It was one of the more subtle ways that Sirius showed he really cared.

Swinging his long leg over the bike, Sirius patted the space behind him and Remus clumsily straddled it, wrapping his arms tightly around Sirius's waist and flinching slightly as the bike roared into life. To Remus's surprise, Sirius didn't send the bike gliding up into the air but kept its wheels fastened securely to the tarmac below them.

"It's Muggle territory we're going to," Sirius explained over the loud growl of the engine. "Wouldn't want to draw _too_ much attention."

As they sped down the narrow country lane, Remus tried to quench his fear of hurtling along at 60 mph on a clump of gears and metal by closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of Sirius's shirt. His helmet prevented the level of closeness he would have liked, but his hands – fingers pressed firmly against Sirius's stomach – made up for it. As they pulled into a suburban Muggle street, the houses flashing by too fast for Remus to really register them, he called, "So where're we going, anyway?"

"This place I know," Sirius replied. "It's got _great_ music."

"A Muggle place?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "You'll see when we get there."

When they reached the centre of a large town, Sirius parked his bike down an alleyway that ran alongside a nightclub with a heavy beat pulsating from behind the door. The sound of laughter drifted down from an open window in the side of the wall.

"What is this place?" Remus asked, pulling his helmet off and dropping down off the bike to the ground, which was littered with beer cans and cigarette ends.

"Club," Sirius said simply, pocketing his keys and taking hold of Remus's hand. He led him up the alley and round the corner to where a burly man with a bored expression was standing by the door, above which a dark blue neon sign flashed the club's name – _Midnight_. Sirius fished around in his pocket, unearthing a couple of Muggle money notes.

"How did you find this place?" Remus asked as the bouncer took the notes and nodded them inside.

"I was just mooching round and came across it," Sirius explained, leading Remus down a dark corridor, closer to the source of the heavy music. There was a door in the side of the wall – which Remus supposed led to the lavatory – through which men were entering and exiting. The ultraviolet lights running along the ceiling made the white of Sirius's shirt glow and nobody seemed perturbed by the fact that he was still holding on to Remus's hand.

"Sirius?" he said, a sudden realisation dawning on him. "Is this a. . . _gay_ club?"

Sirius just grinned and pulled him into a large room which was dark save for a few navy-blue lights attached to the corners of the room, illuminating the atmospheric smoke curling across the floor, and the electric blue lights that ran along the wall behind the bar, which was crowded with men. The pulsating rhythm faded out and a young man's electronic voice sounded over a rapid techno beat.

_Not afraid to break the mould (the mould)_

_No pleasure doing what I'm told (I'm told)_

_Won't be a jack-in-the-box, part of this puppet show_

_Should've cut off these strings a long time ago_

Remus wasn't sure how to react at the prospect of being in a gay club. A _Muggle_ gay club, no less. Surely there was some kind of law against this. He could see quite a few of the other men checking out Sirius and automatically wrapped a protective arm around his waist. Sirius looked down and him and smiled cheekily.

_What's the problem?_

_Don't you like what you see?_

_Is it killing you, now the spotlight's for me?_

_Like I'm on fire, controversial inferno_

_Got my brand new I.D._

_I'm not going to let go_

_(I'm not going to let go_

_I'm not going to let go_

_I'm not going to let go)_

"C'mon, Moony!" he said, loudly so to be heard over the music, pulling Remus into the throng of dancing men. Remus was considerably more than uncomfortable as he bumped into gyrating bodies, some of them behaving like animals in heat – their hands roaming over each other and their mouths fixed together as if magnetised. He felt his face redden, though that might have also been something to do with his stuffy outfit. As if sensing his thoughts, he felt Sirius tugging at the hem of his shirt, yanking it out from beneath his tight belt and ripping the buttons to reveal his embarrassingly bare chest.

"Sirius!" Remus protested, trying to pull his shirt closed again. Most of the buttons had popped off.

"Relax, Moony!" Sirius laughed, and Remus felt his heart hammer against his chest. Sirius was truly glorious when his face broke out in that slightly maniacal, gleeful smile that went hand-in-hand with his joyful laugh. He placed his hands on Remus's hips – to the clear disappointment of the surrounding men – and tugged him close so he was grinding himself right up against Remus's body.

_You had my mind in a spin (a spin)_

_Never quite felt I fit in (fit in)_

_Now you can say what you like, 'cause it won't break me down_

_I'm your ringleader now, you're just another clown_

Despite his nervousness and being totally conscious of people staring at him, Remus could feel some of his inhibitions leaving him, soaring away across the smoky room with the music and the sensation of Sirius's hands roving all over his body with no thought as to who was watching or what the consequences might be. It was such a liberating feeling – the beat of the song reverberating in his chest, the smell and feel of Sirius intoxicating his senses. . .

_We've got to let ourselves go (just go)_

_Don't stop, just move with the flow (the flow)_

_I'm a rock-and-roll cravin' nymphomaniac_

_Hope you like my new show – it's called Payback_

Remus felt his embarrassment melt away and so didn't protest when Sirius's arms snaked their way down his back to rest his palms against the smaller man's rear, pressing his – now slightly throbbing – groin against Remus's and bending down to capture his lips in a searing kiss that sent shivers all the way down to Remus's cock, which twitched slightly in his trousers. He felt one of Sirius's hands move up to support the back of his head, the other still groping his butt as he was bent over backwards a little from the force and passion of the kiss.

_What's the problem?_

_Don't you like what you see?_

_Is it killing you, now the spotlight's for me?_

_Like I'm on fire, controversial inferno_

_Got my brand new I.D._

_I'm not going to let go_

_(I'm not going to let go_

_I'm not going to let go_

_I'm not going to let go)_

Sirius's lips trailed away from Remus's mouth, down his jawline to his neck. Remus felt his teeth lightly nipping the skin before his lips and tongue took over. Man, he was going to have one hell of a mark there tomorrow but he couldn't care less at the moment. His hands were clinging – in a somewhat desperate way – to the back of Sirius's shirt, the material crinkling beneath his fingers.

_What's the problem?_

_Don't you like what you see?_

_Is it killing you, now the spotlight's for me?_

_Like I'm on fire, controversial inferno_

_Got my brand new I.D._

_I'm not going to let go_

_(I'm not going to let go_

_I'm not going to let go_

_I'm not going to let go)_

"Moony," Sirius murmured huskily in his ear. "I want you. Now."

"Nnng. . ." Remus gasped and pulled back to stare at Sirius with wide eyes. "Not. . . here?"

Sirius gave him a wolfish grin. His hair was rumpled and his lips were dark pink. Remus was sure he must be in a similar stare, his hand moving to straighten his own untidy brown locks. Taking hold of Remus's hand again, Sirius pulled him out of the dancing mob to the foot of a flight of carpeted steps leading up to a door. A couple of guys wolf-whistled as the two of them climbed the stairs and Sirius looked over his shoulder with a triumphant smile.

"Sirius, what is this?" Remus asked.

"The reason this place is so popular," Sirius replied, and pushed open the door, revealing a narrow corridor lined with other doors, some shut and some standing ajar. As Sirius closed the door behind them, Remus caught the last lines of the song.

_(I'm not going to let go_

_I'm not going to let go)_

He looked down at his and Sirius's clasped fists and smiled to himself. He certainly wasn't going to let go now. Not now or ever. Sirius led him down the line of doors until they reached one that was open, upon which he tugged Remus inside and slid the bolt across. The room was quite small but very stylish, with dark blue walls and carpet and a king-sized double bed clad in ruby-red bedclothes. The overhanging light was cradled in a light blue glass bowl, which gave the room an underwater look.

Remus felt Sirius's arms wind themselves around his waist, his palms flat against Remus's stomach as he gently kissed the back of his neck. Remus leaned his head back and closed his eyes, lifting a hand to wind his fingers in Sirius's long hair.

"Sirius. . ." he whispered and his lips were again stifled by a kiss as Sirius lifted him, bridal fashion, off his feet and carried him to the bed. The sheets were silky and cool and Remus sighed and he was laid down upon them, Sirius's comfortable weight pinning him down. They kissed for a long time, Remus's legs wound tightly around his lover's waist, until Sirius's kisses began to trail down the smaller man's neck to his chest, shining bare and glowing in the turquoise half-light, his tongue tracing every scar. Remus closed his eyes as he felt Sirius's deft fingers making swift work of the confining zip of his trousers, and his semi-erect member hardened slightly upon contact with the cool air.

"Nnng. . . Sirius. . ." Remus moaned, then gasped as the tender flesh was engulfed in a haze of wetness and heat. "Oh. . . _God_!"

He heard – moreover, he _felt_ – Sirius laugh, the vibrations sending warm shivers up the length of his cock to his groin. Remus looked down, and the sight Sirius's hot mouth moving up and down, up and down, his now fully-erect member was almost enough to make him come right down Sirius's throat then and there. Sirius pulled back momentarily to take breath, and then took the plunge and Remus felt the head of his cock brush against the back of Sirius's throat, and when Sirius sucked in his cheeks and made a swallowing motion, Remus thought his cock, head and heart might burst from the pure pleasure of it.

"Ahh!" he cried, bucking his hips unconsciously upwards, causing Sirius to gag a little and pull away, coughing. "S-sorry. . ." Remus said, his breath coming in frantic, hitched gasps.

"It's okay," Sirius smiled, crawling up the bed so he was on level with Remus again, who lifted his hips so his trousers and boxers could be pulled off without much difficulty – kicking off his shoes in the process – along with his shirt and tie, the knot now loose and flapping around his neck.

Sirius pushed himself off the bed and hurriedly disposed of his own clothes, grabbing a tube of lubricant from the nightstand as he bounded excitedly back onto the bed in true doglike fashion. Remus couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Sirius asked as he slicked himself up with the clear gel.

"You're like a little puppy," Remus said, lifting his legs up to rest his knees on his lover's shoulders. Sirius smiled and bent over to press his lips against Remus's as he slowly began to push into him. He felt Remus flinch and paused, allowing him to adjust before starting to move again until he was completely sheathed inside the beautiful werewolf writhing beneath him. Sirius was in absolute heaven – balls-deep in the man he loved. Remus's head was thrown back against the satin pillows, his mouth parted and his eyes screwed shut against the pain slowly merging into pleasure that intensified when Sirius reached between his legs to grasp his waning erection. The feeling of hot energy pulsing through him made his knees shake. Sirius pulled back slowly and pushed back in, the friction of Remus's tight ring against his cock sending him practically into orbit. This feeling, the passion and intensity of it, was like a drug to the two lovers. It never grew old and everytime it coursed through them like fire. It was like coming home.

Sirius leaned over to kiss Remus and could feel the rapid beating of his heart against his own heaving chest. Remus moaned against his mouth and Sirius's cock began to throb, white-hot surges of pleasure coursing right to the tips of his fingers and toes. Fuck, it was enough to make him crazy with lust and emotion.

Remus was in seventh heaven – _seventy_-seventh – with the feeling of being filled so completely by Sirius and having his warm, wet tongue exploring the depths of his mouth, the taste of his sweet breath intoxicating him. His hands were clasped on Sirius's shoulders, his fingers dug into the soft flesh. Sirius lifted a hand and took one of Remus's, pressing it to his lips. This simple act of tenderness proved too much for Remus, and he came again, his hips bucking uncontrollably into Sirius's hand as he heard – as though from another dimension – Sirius's voice crying out in passionate release, shooting hot spurts of come deep inside Remus's body.

"Remus. . ." Sirius sighed in ecstasy. It was only in intimate moments like this that Remus's real name escaped his lips. "Christ, I love you."

"I love you," Remus echoed, his fingers gripping Sirius's long hair tightly. "Sirius. . ."

The two of them lay side by side for a long time afterwards, not speaking, but occasionally leaning over to kiss the other. It was moments like this that made Remus's life – hard and painful though it often was – really worth living.

He might have been a werewolf, but in Sirius's soft, gentle hands and loving gaze, he felt almost human.


End file.
